


We'll Keep Breathing

by soymilklatte



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doomsday Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: They're both still healing.





	We'll Keep Breathing

It's the thrashing and whimpering that wakes her. Rose had been sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks when the soft keening that was increasing in volume and his almost frenzied movement brought her to full alertness. 

In hindsight, she realizes that touching him was probably not the best way to wake him. As soon as her hand squeezes his shoulder he startles awake and, still tangled up in the duvet, he ends up sprawled ungracefully on the floor. The Doctor is still not fully alert and in a flash she is on the floor with him, her hands on either side of his face, “Doctor, look at me. Please? Breathe, just breathe with me all right?” It's the same script he follows when he's the one to wake her from her nightmares.

He stares at her as his respiratory bypass kicks in and he tries to do as she asks whilst at the same time he is trying to reconcile his nightmare with the reality of their bedroom.

“Doctor, can you hear me? Are you all right?”

He looks up at her and brings his hands up to cover hers, even manages a small smile though it comes across as more of a grimace, “Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nothing to talk about. Same dream I have every time I try to sleep. Same dream you have.”

“Canary Wharf?”

“Yeah.”

She does know what that's like. And he's right, she is still having the same nightmare herself. The one where, instead of managing to hold on to the lever, she loses her grip and is lost to the void or Pete's World. She shifts forward slightly and kisses him softly, “I love you. I love you. I am here. And so are you.”

He nods, “I know. We're together and we made it, right?”

“Exactly. I just wish we could both stop being haunted by it.”

“Me too.”

“It is going to get better,” she tries for a statement but ends on a more questioning note.

“Of course it will. We will. Eventually.”

Rose nods, “Should we try and get more sleep?” She asks, even though she knows it's the last thing either of them want to do.

“No. No, I'm done for the night.”

“Okay,” she says, “how about we make some tea, grab some nibbles, and go watch a film?”

The Doctor kisses her this time. “I think that sounds brilliant.”

“Good. And maybe we can get some more rest that way because tomorrow I know exactly where I want to go.”

He looks at her teasing smile with just a hint of her tongue peeking out, “Oh? And do I get to know where we're heading?”

“London. Earth. I want chips. Real chips. No alien versions of chips. Just real London chips,” she sighs as though she's imagining exactly how delicious they're going to taste.

He can't help but laugh a little at her response. He really should have known that.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing, Rose, it's nothing. I just, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
